Perfect Day
by bomipark6104
Summary: "Kau pernah memintaku untuk mengucapkan kalimat ini. Mungkin ini terlambat. Tapi meski begitu, aku akan mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol"-Baekhyun-/CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL/GS/NC/WARNING21
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Day 

(Remake novel perfect day by Eva Riyanty Lubis) 

. 

. 

. 

Cast : ChanBaek and other 

'GS FOR UKE' 

TYPOSSSS 

. 

_._

_"Bersamamu, segalanya menjadi sempurna"_ ___________________________________ Chap 1 **_._** ** _'Jangan bermain - main dengan hati. Sebab kamu tak akan pernah tahu kapan hatimu mulai mempermainkanmu'_**

. 

. 

_Xoxo cafe, Seoul_. "Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun was - was. Matanya memandang Chanyeol tajam. Ingar-bingar musik yang menggema tampak tidak berpengaruh pada mereka berdua. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam ruangan VIP khusus yang selalu ditempati keenan dan teman-temannya. 

Park Chanyeol, salah satu pengusaha muda kaya di Korea Selatan. Namanya selalu dielu-elukan karena kepiawaiannya dalam mengelola perusahaan. Dan sudah pasti karena hal tersebut pula banyak wanita cantik dari berbagai kalangan mencoba mendapatkan hatinya. Namun sayang bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak lihai dalam memainkan perasaan wanita. 

"Ya. Perempuan itu harus tunduk padaku!" Ucap Chanyeol tegas membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. 

"Yak! Park Chanyeol, dia bukan tipemu! Ada banyak perempuan cantik didunia ini yang mengantre demi mendapatkan cintamu. Namun sekarang kau malah berniat untuk mendapatkan perempuan itu. Oh Tuhan.... Kau pasti salah minum obat iya kan? Kumohon, maafkan kesalahannya karena dia tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya!" Jelas Sehun setengah frustrasi. 

"Nggak usah ikut campur atas segala keputusan yang sudah kubuat, Sehun! Lakukan tugasmu dan berikan data tentangnya secepat mungkin kepadaku. Jangan ada yang terlewat sedikit pun!" Desis Chanyeol kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tidak habis pikir dengan ulah sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku universitas. Mereka berdua kuliah di Inggris dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Chanyeol di jurusan ekonomi, sedangkan Sehun mengambil jurusan hukum. Dan ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meneruskan usaha keluargannya dan kemudian mulai membangun beberapa bisnis lainnya, dia mempercayakan Sehun sebagai pengacara pribadinya. 

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. 

Orang tua Chanyeol tengah makan malam bersama. Rumah besar bak istana yang mereka tempati tampak sepi sebab hanya ada mereka berdua, dan beberapa maid yang telah ditugasi dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Kedua pasangan suami istri itu bukanlah seperti pasangan suami istri lainnya yang tampak saling menunjukan rasa cinta. Tidak ada sama sekali! Sebab sedari awal mereka menikah bukan didasari oleh cinta. Namun perjodohan yang bertujuan unruk meningkatkan tingkat perekonomian keluarganya masing-masing. 

Sedari kecil, mereka hanya bisa memberi Chanyeol materi, bukan kasih sayang. Kemudian ditambah dengan berbagai perintah lainnya, seolah Chanyeol adalah sebuah boneka yang dapat diperintahkan sesuka hati. 

"Aku akan menjodohkan Chanyrol dengan salah satu anak perempuan dari rekan bisnisku." Ayah Chanyeol buka suara. 

"Dia sudah besar. Tidak selamanya kau bisa memerintahnya untuk melakukan apa yang kau mau!" 

"Ini untuk kebaikan Chanyeol" 

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu. Kukatakan sekali lagi ya, dia sudah besar dan dia pasti bisa memilih pendamping yang pantas untuknya." Tegas Ibu Chanyeol sambil menatap lekat suaminya. 

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau harus mendukung keputusanku. Harus!" Jawab Ayah Chanyeol dengan nada pelan, namun terdapat sebuah ancaman didalamnya. 

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. 

Chanyeol sedang dalam mood yang buruk karena orang tuanya tanpa meminta izin darinya memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya dengan Xi Luhan. Model seksi yang tengah naik daun itu. Ternyata kedua orangtua Luhan merupakan pebisnis besar di China. Perempuan China-Korea itu memang sangat menawan dan seksi dan tentu banyak pria yang tergila-gila padanya. 

"Aku nggak perlu di jodoh-jodohin segala, eomma, appa" sahut Chanyeol kesal. 

"Aku bisa menemukan perempuan yang pantas untukku." Lanjutnya. 

"Ya, kamu bisa mendapatkan perempuan mana pun yang kamu mau. Tetapi bukan untuk menjadi pasangan. Melainkan bersenang-senag." Jawab ayah Chanyeol drngan intonasi tenang. 

"Pokoknya aku menolak perjodohan ini!" 

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Kalian memang sudah kami jodohkan sedari kecil. kami dan orangtua Luhan sudah bersahabat sejak kalian belum lahir." kali ini ibu Chanyeol yang buka suara. 

"Dia nggak bakalan bisa menjadi pendampingku, eomma, appa. Pokoknya aku tidak sudi akan perjodohan ini!!" Nada suara Chanyeol yang tinggi. 

"setelah kalian bertemu, appa yakin kalau kau bakalan menyukainya" 

_"persetanan dengan cinta!Aku tidak tahu apa arti cinta dan sedang tidak ingin untuk mencari perasaan itu!"_ Batin Chanyeol. 

Sementara di tempat lain, ketika orang tua Luhan mengabarkan rencana perjodohan Luhan dan Chanyeol, Luhan luar biasa senangnya. Dia tahu siapa Chanyeol dan bagaiaman pesonannya. Meski Luhan merupakan perempuan yang selalu gonta-ganti pasangan, namun jauh di dalam lubuknya ia menginginkan Chanyeol. Apalagi setelah mengetahui perjodohan ini. Dia akan berusaha mendapatkan Chanyeol seutuhnya. Chanyeol itu misterius dan ia ingin menjadi perempuan pertama yang mengetahui segal sesuatu tentang lelaki itu. 

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. 

Sebenarnya Luhan itu cantik. Pada pandangan pertama saja Chanyeol melihatnya pada saat acara ulang tahun perusahaab rekannya ia tahu perempuan itu sedang menggodannya. Tetapi, Chanyeol masih sama seperti biasa, tidak memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Luhan. Namun bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak ingin bermain-main dengan perempuan itu. 

"Chanyeol?" Ucap Luhan kala perempuan itu menghampiri Chanyeol. sebuah senyum menggoda bertengger di wajahnya yang mulus bak porselin. Wajah itu begitu menawan dengan riasan model yang memang jauh dari kesan menor, namun elegan. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai indah. Menggunakan gaun hitam yang memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusnya. 

"Dan kau sudah pasti Luhan" sahut Chanyeol yang juga menunjukan senyuman terbaiknya. 

Luhan tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. 

"ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dan ternyata kau lebih tampan dari yang aku lihat di media" jelas Luhan 

Chanyeol terkekeh bebrapa detik lalu menjawa "pun demikian denganmu, Xi Luhan, senang bisa bertemu denganmu nona manis." sembari mengecup punggung tangan Luhan yang membuatnya merona 

. 

. 

. 

TBC 

IG = @bomipark__6104 

id = parkbyun_ 

. 

. 

ini ff pertama aku yg remake dan disini baek jd cewe, knp? karena ku tak tahu tak tahu~~~ mungkin. gegara waktu baek nya crossdressing mungkin sumpah disini gw merasa gagal jd cewek :v 

oh iya drpd manggil gw author/thor panggil aja bomi/omi oke... 

=BOMIPARK6104= 


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Day

[Remake novel Perfect Day by Eva Riyanty Lubis]

.

.

 _Chap 2_

 _._

 _._

 _'Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan hati karena kita tidak pernah tau kapan hati kita mempermainkan kita'._

 _._

 _._

"Sehun-ah , aku benci dengan yang namanya perempuan" Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa sembari mengembuskan napas kesal berkali-kali.

Sehun yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu hanya bisa terkekeh. Sehun sendiri sudah mengetahui rencana perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orangtua Chanyeol pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu seolah - olah kau melupakan malam-malammu dengan berbagai macam permpuan" sindir Sehun namun masih dengan candaannya.

"Shit! Itu hanya sebatas bermain-main, Sehun!" Tukas Chanyeol tak terima.

"Terserah kau saja deh, lagian Luhan tidak terlalu buruk untukmu. Dia cantik dan tentu saja menarik. Begitu yang kulihat di media." Balas Sehun

"Aku bosan dengan yeoja seprti itu. Yeoja yang selalu memuja-mujaku. Itu sungguh membosankan! Harusnya kau mencoba gaya hidupku dengan yeoja-yeoja itu agar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya"

Sehun memang tipikal namja yang sulit bergaul dengan para yeoja. Padahal dia juga berparas rupawan. Meski badannya lebih kurus dibandingkan Chanyeol, dia tidak kalah keren dibanding sahabatnya itu.

Sehun kembali terkekeh. "Yah, kami harus terima itu. Itu konsekuensi seorang pengusaha muda dengan wajah rupawan. Dikelilingi dan dikejar wanita. Makanya kamu harus menambatkan hatimu pada satu perempuan saja biar kamu tidak pusing dengan masalah perempuan lagi. Perkara gampang sebenernya."

Chanyeol mendesis mendengar ucapan Sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian matanya menatap sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sehun yang kini ikut memandang ke titik fokus Chanyeol.

"Sama sekali bukan tipemu!" Sehun menaikan bahunya Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Senyum penuh misteri. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan diikat ekor kuda tengah menatap layar notebook dengan serius. Sebuah kacamata besar bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung. Pakaiannya sangat kasual. Sebuah kaos panjang berwarna biru laut dengan menggunakan jeans.

Chanyeol memandanggi perempuan itu tak berkedip. Tidak pesuli dengan ucapan Sehun yang teru-menerus mengatakan kalau perempuan ini bukan tipenya.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Suruh perempuan itu menghadap padaku. Aku ingin bermain-main sebentar dengannya!" Perintah Chanyeol layaknya bos pada bawahan.

"Hei kau gila? Dia bukan seperti perempuan-perempuanmu. Dia berbeda!" Desis Sehun dengan wajah yang mengeras. Tidak habis pikir dengan keinginan sahabatnya itu.

"Semua perempuan sama saja. Suruh di menemui mejaku. Aku ingin bersamanya, kamu sengar Sehun? Aku ingin bersamanya. Tanpa adanya penolakan!" Ucap Chanyeol setengah membentak.

Sehun masih menggertakkan giginya sebelum beranjak dari sofa empuk di cafe itu, kemudian berjalan ke tempat perempuan yang dituju. Satu-satunya pengunjung selain mereka berdua. Wajar sih sebab waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Apalagi bukan hari libur, jadi pengunjung cafe tidaklah rame.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Sehun mengenalkan dirinya pada perempuan itu kemudian berbicara sebentar sebelum dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari perempuan itu. Ya, Chanyeol yakin kalau tatapan itu sebuah tatapan tajam meski terhalang kacamata yang bertengger di hidung si perempuan. Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mendesah kesal.

Rasa kesal itu semakin menjadi-jadi kala perempuan mungil itu berjalan cepat ke arah Chanyeol. Bukan untuk menyapa, namun mengambil cappuccino hangat yang ada di meja Chanyeol dan kemudian menumpahkannya di wajah lelaki itu. Dengan gerakan cepat sampai Chanyeol terlambat menyadari wajahnya yang telah basah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Teriak Chanyeol kemudian refleks berdiri dari duduknya seolah tersadar akan hal yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki bejat! Kau pikir aku perempuan murahan yang dengan entengnya akan menyanggupi ucapanmu? Picik! Kau benar-benar picik dan tak tahu diri! Sebaiknya kau bertobat dengan cepat sebelum kesialan" perempuan itu terbalik dengan langkah cepat, memasukan notebook-nya ke dalam tas, meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan cafe itu. Ya, dia benar-benar melakukannya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan mata merah menyala. Ada kemarahan disana. Sedang Sehun masih asyik memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa melihat penderitaan Chanyeol.

"Keren baget tuh perempuan. Gokiiiilll. Seumur-umur baru pertama kali ini Ku melihat kamu ditolak oleh perempuan. Hahahah... benar-benar luar biasa." Sahut Sehun tanpa sadar kalau lelaki di sampingnya masih menahN amarah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

.

.

.

"Ini data-data yang kami minta." Ucap Sehun kemudian meninggalkan berkas-berkas tersebut di atas meja Chanyeol.

Setelah Sehun meninggalkan ruangannya, Chanyeol menatap berkas-berkas tersebut dan mulai membukanya satu per satu. Beberapa foto perempuan yang mengusik hati Chanyeol beberapa hari belakangan itu kini ada di tangannya. Byun Baekhyun, perempuan korea canada. Seorang penulis novel. Hidup seorang diri di Seoul sebab ayah dan ibunyaa telah meninggal. Dulunya keluarga mereka tinggal di Busan. Namun setelah orangtuanya meninggal, dia pun pindah ke Seoul.

"Kau akan ku kacaukan, Baekhyun! Ini akibat karena kau berlaku kurang ajar kepadaku!" Batin Chanyeol dengan senyum sinis yang mengambang setelah puas memandangi dan membaca data - data Baekhyun yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

Sebuah ide cemerlang tiba-tiba berhasil menghinggapi pikiran Chanyeol. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, senyum penuh kemenangan mengembang di wajah lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Apa? Naskahku ditolak? Bagaimana bisa, kyungsoo? Naskah ini kalian pesan dan aku sudah mengerjakannya dengan baik." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah frustrasi. Tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh editornya. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam ruangan editornya karena perempuan di hadapannya itu menyuruh agar Baekhyun segera menemuinya.

Kyungsoo, sang editor juga menunjukan wajah sedih mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baekhyun. Penerbit kami sudah tidak bisa bekerja sama denganmu. Sisa honormu akan kami transfer secepatnya."

"Tidak bisa begitu kyungso. Kau harus menjelaskan padaku kenapa ini bisa terjadi! Aku tidak merasa kalau aku sudah membuat kesalahan yang merugikan penerbit ini. Aku juga telah melakukan apa yang kalian pinta. Mengerjakan naskah itu tidak gampang, kyungsoo! Kau harus tau itu! Lantas bagaimana mungkin kalian mendepakku? Kita sudah bekerja sama hampir dua tahun, kyung." Jelas Baekhyun dengan mata nanar. Tidak percaya akan masalah yang dihadapinya hari ini.

"Keputusan bukan ada padaku, Baekhyun. Aku hanya menyampaikan. Mengertilah, aku juga sulit mengatakam hal ini padamu. Sungguh..." ya, kyungsoo memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak bisa menutupi rasa sedih yang juga turut menghinggapinya hatinya.

"Tapi, kenapa kyung?" Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia tetap berusaha agar air mata itu tidak jatuh.

"Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun. Sungguh aku juga menyayangkan hal ini. Aku senang bekerja sama denganmu. Kau penulis yang luar biasa. Tulisan tanganmu selalu membuat pembaca tersentuh. Pun demikian denganku. Namun bukan keputusanku, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo kembali menjelaskan.

"Lantas siapa dibalik semua ini? Dia harus bertanggung jawab! Aku butuh penjelasan atas semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tegas.

"Pemilik penerbitan ini, Baekhyun. Mr. Park Chanyeol. Mungkin kau bisa menanyainya sendiri." Kyungsok menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama kepada Baekhyun. Kartu nama milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan kasar kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Luhan dengan dada yang terasa begitu sakit.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Perempuan itu, Baekhyun kini tengah berada di depan apartemennya. Menunggu dia untuk membukakan pintu. Sesuai dengan dugaannya.

Ketika pintu apartemen itu dibuka, Chanyeol menemukan keterkejutan di wajah Baekhyun. Mulutnya menganga dan entah kenapa Chanyeol begitu tergoda dengan bibir tipis milik perempuan dihadapannya itu.

"Kau" desis Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Hai, nona manis." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya.

Baekhyun hendak berbalik namun ch dengan sigap meraih lengan Baekhyun. Membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen yang kemudian menutup pintu apartemen dengan kasar. Seketika ketakutan menjalari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau akan menyesal jika melakukan hal buruk padaku!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan sorot mata tajam.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding. Baekhyun meronta namun dia tidak bisa melawan Chanyeol. Kini tubuh mereka sangat dekat. Benar-benar dekat.

"Kau! Menjauh dariku!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ada apa nona manis? Kau keberatan kuperlakukan seperti ini? Harusnya kau bahagia karena aku mau menyentuhmu. Di luar sana ada banyak perempuan yang meronta-ronta meminta kusentuh"

"Kau benar-benar lelaki kurang ajar! Bejat! Mesum!" Desis Baekhyun penuh amarah.

"Ah, aku tau kenapa kau datang ke sini. Kau ingin menanya kenapa penerbitan miliku tidak ingin lagi bekerja sama denganmu kan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namun dia tetap memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kita tetap bisa bekerja sama, Baek. Dengan satu syarat. Hanya satu syarat. Temani aku malam ini. Kita bermain-main sepuasnya. Kau miliku dan aku milikmu."ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

Kemarahan semakin terpancar di wajah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku baru kau bisa melakukan niat bejatmu itu!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaga dan ia berhasil Chanyeol terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. Namun lelaki itu tidak akan kalah begitu saja.

Dia kembali menarik lengan Baekhyun yang meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Dasar perempuan munafik! Aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu. Kau ingin uang kan? Kau ingin uang dan kepuasan! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya karena aku akan memberinya dengan senang hati kepadamu, Baekhyun. Serahkan dirimu padaku dan semuanya selesai!" Nada suara Baekhyun meninggi.

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat sempurna di wajah rupawan milik Chanyeol. Dia merasakan nyeri luar biasa karena tamparan itu.

"Kauuuu..." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Perempuan mungil itu berhasil menamparnya! Untuk pertama kalinya dia ditampar oleh perempuan! Bahkan seingatnya ibu nya saja tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aku bukan perempuan murahan! Dan asal kau tahu lebih baik aku tidak berurusan denganmu daripada mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama sekali tidak sopan! Kau benar-benar lelaki bejat yang tidak tahu diri! Aku beruntung Tuhan masih bermurah hati menunjukan siapa kau sebenarnya padaku! Kau adalah tipikal bos yang jauh dari kata sempurna! Bahkan sesungguhnya kau tidak layak memimpin perusahaan!"

Baekhyun pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih di penuhi amarah. Park Chanyeol, lelaki berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu untuk pertama kalinya ditolak oleh seorang perempuan yang berusia lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan. Dan perempuan itu sama sekali hanya perempuan biasa. Tidak memiliki kelebihan fisik apa pun kecuali bola matanya yang berwarna hijau.

.

.

.

TBC

IG : bomipark_6104

(Comment langsung follback)

Line : parkbyun_

Kakao : cbhs6104

.

A/n : huffff akhirnya bisa update juga~~~~ oh iya bagi yang merasa ini ff ada kesamaan tolong dimaafkan karena bomi tidak menyalin dari sana tetapi bomi me-REMAKE dari NOVEL yang bomi baca. Ditunggu reviewnya~~~

-BOMIPARK6104-


	3. Chapter 3

PERFECT DAY

[REMAKE from novel by Eva Riyanty Lubis]

.

..

...

Chanbaek and other

GS for uke

.

.

 _Chap 3_

 _'Salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dilupakan seumur hidup_

 _Adalah ketika orang-orang yang kau cintai_

 _Meregang nyawa demi dirimu'_

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia tinggal di Seoul, dia mendapatkan pelecehan dari seorang lelaki. Baekhyun hanya ingin hidup normal dan berjalan sesuai inginnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada xiumin. Penderitaan xiumin yang membuat hatinya terasa semakin teriris.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering.

'Lay calling'

"Yeobeoseo, eonni?" Tanya Baekhyun pada yeoja yang sudah dia anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarganya itu. Satu-satunya harta yang tersisa dari orangtuanya kepada Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah rumah mungil. Letaknya sangat jauh dari kota. Namun dia memilih untuk tidak menempatinya. Karena dia masih memiliki satu misi yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu. Dan untuk melaksanakan misi itu, dia harus tinggal di pusat kota Seoul. Saat ini, Baekhyun hanya tinggal di sebuah kosan kecil. Kosan yang biasa dipakai oleh para mahasiswa dan karyawan. Lay sendiri memutuskan untuk tetap bersama keluarga Baekhyun. Meski kini hanya ada Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

"Xiumin terus mengamuk, Baekhyun. Dia menjerit-jerit dan melemparkan semua benda yang bisa dia raih." Tukas lay di seberang sana dengan nada khawatir.

"Ba...bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Rasa sedih yang tadi dia rasakan sirna seketika. Sudah sangat lama Xiumin tidak mengamuk. Yeoja itu selalu diam, diam dan diam setelah kejadian naas itu terjadi. Hampir dua tahun lamanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi. Kumohon, datanglah ke sini. Aku tidak bisa menenangkan Xiumin." Pinta lay lirih.

"Baik, eonni aku akan segera ke sana." Ucap Baekhyun yang bergegas menggunakan motornya, dia memacu dengan kecepatan maksimal. Seolah tidak ingin kalah dengan waktu.

.

OooO

.

Baekhyun kaget melihat kamar Xiumin yang berantakan. Hal yang selalu Xiumin lakukan kala dia merasa kondisi hatinya benar-benar buruk. Lalu dilihatnya Xiumin dengan kursi rodanya tengah memandang pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya. Baekhyun berlari menuju Xiumin. Bersimpuh dihadapan kakaknya itu.

"Xiumin eonni...eonni...jaebal...mianhae." ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh air mata. Dia membungkuk dihadapan Xiumin. Menautkan jemarinya dengan yeoja yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya. Tangan Xiumin terasa dingin. Dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan kemarahan dan kepedihan di wajah sang kakak. Masih sama seperti dulu. Peristiwa itu masih terekam dengan baik di memori mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Xiumin. Aku tau aku tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku tau itu. Tapi aku janji akan menemukan lelaki bejat itu. Aku akan membunuhnya, Xiumin. Tak akan kubiarkan dia hidup sesuka hatinya." Baekhyun memeluk Xiumin dengan erat. Tubuhnya terguncang melihat keadaan sang kakak. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Xiumin menitikan air matanya.

Setelah Xiumin terlelap, Baekhyun menemui lay.

"Lay eonni, apa dokter yang menangani Xiumin eonni masih rutin memeriksa keadaannya?"

"Ya. Beliau tetap datang dua kali seminggu"

"Syukurlah"

.

OooO

.

Chanyeol frustasi. Berkali-kali dia menjabak rambutnya yang tidak bersalah. Satu hal yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah Baekhyun. Ya, dia menginginkan Baekhyun dan dia akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan yeoja itu.

Chanyeol tidak suka menerima kekalahan. Dan tujuannya yang paling utama saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar Baekhyun takluk padanya.

Hari itu adalah hari minggu dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menikmati waktu liburannya. Dia hanya memandangi lalu lalang orang- orang yang tampak bagai semut beriring dari kaca jendelanya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Chanyeol masih acuh tak acuh. Namun karena ponselnya terus menerus berdering, mau tak mau Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kecil yang terletak di samping kasur empuknya itu. Tempat ponselnya diletakan.

"Yeobeoseo"

"Chanyeol-ah, ini aku, Luhan. Kau ada masalah? Kenapa suara mu terdengar seperti marah dan kesal?" Tanya Luhan.

"Oh Luhan, ada apa?"

"Aku menggangu mu tidak?"

"To the point aja deh, kau itu msu ngomong apa?" Chanyeol setengah membentak.

Luhan yang mendenggar itu menhadi terkejut.

"Maaf kalau aku menghubungimu di waktu yang tidak tepat, tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-ah. Lusa. Bisa? Pekerjaanku di jepang sudah kelar nih. Aku kangen kau tau, aneh ya heheh" Luhan terkekeh beberapa detik. Padahal Chanyeol yang mendengarnya sudah merasa bosan.

"Tidak bisa, pekerjaanku banyak"

"Tapi, chan-"

'Tut'

Telepon terputus. Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya secara asal di atas kasurnya.

Chanyeol di suruh datang ke rumah orang tuanya. Ya, bisa dibilang rumah bak istana itu merupakan miliknya juga. Namun setelah Chanyeol selesai kuliah, seperti janji kedua orang tuanya, ia bebas untuk memilih tinggal di mana. Meski begitu, sebenarnya Chanyeol belum merasakan kebebasan sepenuhnya. Kehidupannya masih terus dipantau.

"Mama harap kamu bisa dekat dengan Luhan, Chanyeol" tukas mama Chanyeol yang saat itu keduanya tengah duduk di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi mama menyuruh ku ke rumah ini hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mama dan papa untuk sementara akan pindah ke inggris. Kondisi papamu sedang tidak baik. Dan papamu ingin dirawat disana."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Dia memang sudah tahu kalau setahun ini kondisi papanya sedang turun. Tapi Chanyeol sendiri menganggap hal itu adalah wajar mengingga usia papanya yang sudah berkepala enam.

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus berbuat baik pada Luhan. Kalian akan bertunangan. Mama tidak ingin mendengar pernyataan buruk tentangmu kalau kau berbuat tidak baik padanya."

"Itupun jika aku mau, ma." Ujar Chanyeol cuek.

"Kau harus mau, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak, Ma. Aku capek harus selalu menuruti apa yang kalian perintahkan. Bukankah selama ini aku selalu melakukan apa yang mama dan papa suruh? Jadi kumohon untuk kali ini beri aku kebebasan sendiri untuk memilih pasangan." Pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah serius.

"Percayalah Chanyeol, ini demi demi kebaikanmu nak."

"Tidak, ma. Bikan untuk kebaikan ku."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

"Salam untuk papa, ma. Kalau mama dan papa berangkat ke Inggris, aku tidak bisa ikut mengantar ke bandara. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang haris dilakukan."

"Chanyeol-ah?" Panggil mama Chanyeol

"Ma, Mama juga seharusnya tahu apa yang terbaik biat Mama. Mama seharusnya tahu."

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Chanyeol meninggalkan mamanya yang masih mencoba untuk tidak meluruhkan air mata.

.

OooO

.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap layar komputernya. Dia menemukan hal yang membuatnya luar biasa bahagia. Fakta yang baru saja dia temukan setelah pencarian dua tahun lebih. Sungguh sangat lama namun itu lebih baik daripada tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Park Chanyeol. Akhirnya aku tahu kau siapa. Termasuk orang yang aku cari. Jadi kalau kau ingin bermain-main denganku,.mari kita lakukan." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada mematikan.

Byun Baekhyun, merupakan seorang penulis. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia menjalin kerja sama yang banyak dengan beberapa penerbit besar di indonesia bahkan luar negri. Dan semuanya menggunakan nama palsu yang berbeda-beda. Bukunya laris di pasaran. Namun dia tidak pernah sekalipun mau tampil di muka umum. Dia tidak menginginkan popularitas. Hanya uang untuk menyambung kehidupan. Kehidupannya dan Xiumin sang kakak.

Sejak SHS Baekhyun sudah menjadi penulis. Kalau dulu menulis hanya sekedar hobby, namun sekarang dia benar-benar memutuskan bekerja sebagai penulis. Dua tahun belakangan ini Baekhyun mengumpulkan uang tanpa kenal lelah. Dia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tidur yang baik. Baekhyun terus menggumpulkan uang untuk bisa melakukan acara balas dendamnya. Ya, dia harus hidup dengan baik kalau ingin melanjutkan aksi balas dendamnya. Sebab dia tahu kalau dia tidak berhadapan dengan orang biasa.

.

OooO

.

TBC

IG : bomipark_

IG kstuff : moemoekshop_id

Line : parkbyun_

.

A/n : hufft dah update juga ni epep maaf banget lama apa lagi YAMD hee sebulan lbh ya itu epep udah lah minta repiew nye aje

Big Thanks:

Reviews, favs,followers

(Maaf gk bisa disebuti atuatU)


	4. Chapter 4

PERFECT DAY

[REMAKE from novel by Eva Riyanty Lubis]

.

..

...

Chanbaek and other

GS for uke

.

.

Chap 4

 _Salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dilupakan seumur hidup_

 _Adalah ketika orang-orang yang kau cintai_

 _Meregang nyawa demi dirimu._

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun di cafe pertama kali mereka bertemu. Senyum manis terpampang di wajahny yang rupawan. Lalu dengan langkah pasti, Chanyeol memilih duduk tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Beberapa pengunjung yang tahu tentang Chanyeol berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

Hal itu sontak membuat Baekhyun kaget. Matanya beralih dari layar _notebook_ menuju Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri menikmati perubahan mimik di wajah Baekhyun.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun menahan gusar di dalam hatinya.

"Menikmati wajahmu di pagi hari? Kau tahu rasanya benar-benar membuatku menjadi bersemangat. Oh iya, kau sering ke cafe ini ya, Baekhyun?" Senyum manis terpampang di wajah Chanyeol.

"Bukan Urusanmu!"

"Ya. Aku tahu, Nona Galak yang Manis. Bisakah kau sedikit lebih ramah padaku? Aku hanya ingin minum teh berdua denganmu"

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Baekhyun malah bertanya dengan senyumnya yang penuh kesinisan.

"Oke. Aku tahu kalau aku salah jadi-"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Baekhyun, kumohon jangan membuat emosiku terpancing. Bersikap ramalah padaku, Nona Manis." Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia malah berkemas untuk pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan di mana tempat tinggalmu."

"Cih!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Membuat lelaki itu mendecak kesal berkali-kali.

.

C

B

.

Pagi hari ketika waktu masih menunjukan pukul enam pagi, pintu apartemen Baekhyun diketuk berkali-kali. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Baru sejam yang lalu dia tidur namun sekarang sudah ada yang mencoba untuk mengganggu istirahat nya. Baekhyun berusahy untuk mengabaikan. Namun ketukan di pintu tak kunjung berhenti. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sumpah serapah namun dia tetap berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah yang sempoyongan. Akal sehatnya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Apalagi matanya belum bisa melihat dengan jelas dikarenakan kantuknya yang masih utuh.

Ketika pintu dibuka, dia menemukan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dengan pakainya yang rapi. Baekhyun melihat laki-laki di hadapannya dengan saksama. Mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara utuh. Dan ternyata baru kali ini Baekhyun sadar kalau dia telah menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan teliti. Lelaki itu memang sangat rupawan. Tak heran kalau sifat dan sikapnya kacau balau. Dia memanfaatkan apa yang dia miliki dengan cara yang salah.

"Terpesona padaku, hm?" Chanyeol buka suara karena Baekhyun hanya menatapnya. Tatapan yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Pagi itu Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun dengan baju tidur kebesaran. Rambut panjangnya terlihat acak-acakan. Namun terlihat indah dimata Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol selalu memikirkan Baekhyun. Menurutnya Baekhyun begitu sempurna dan istimewa.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyum sinis yang untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol lihat. "Kau tidak ada kerjaan selain mengganggu waktu tidur perempuan apa?" Sindir Baekhyun.

"Oh, maafkan aku Baekhyun, dan biarkan aku masuk sehingga kita bisa bicara dengan santai." Nada suara Chanyeol benar-benar melembut. Jauh dari kata kasar seperti pertemuan-pertemuan mereka sebelumnya.

"Jangan takut Baek. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu." Tambah Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab ucapnya.

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Dia tidak Ingin kalah dari Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah takut padamu, Tuan Park! Siapa kau sehingga aku wajib untuk takut? Tak ada seorang pun yang kutakuti didunia ini!" Ucap Baekhyun penuh keyakinan.

"Lagipula aku tidak mengizinkanmu masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Ini masih pagi dan sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!" Usir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terpaku akan kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun berbeda dengan perempuan lain. Dan dia menyukai iru. Tanpa peduli, dengan segera Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dengan mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding. Baekhyun terkesiap. Tidak menyangka sikap kasar Chanyeol kembali terjadi.

"Bajingan! Jangan macam-macam padaku! Lepaskan aku!" Desis Baekhyun dengan sorot kemarahan.

"Aku tidak pernah tau apa yang membuatmu selalu menunjukkan wajah penuh amarah padaku. Yang aku tahu, aku sangat menginginkanmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Menghindar dari Chanyeol yanb hendak menciumnya. Chanyeol tidak akan kalah begitu saja. Chanyeol mengimpit tubuh Baekhyun ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Baekhyun di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Baekhyun terus berontak. Namun Chanyeol belum menyerah dari perlawanan Baekhyun. Sampai saat ketika Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, Chanyeol memagut bibir tipis itu. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan membabi buta. Seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

 _Cpkh cpkh cpkh cpkh_

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, air mata menetes diwajahnya. Air mata yang juga membasahi wajah Chanyeol. Seolah tersadar Chanyeol kemudianekemudian melepaskan pagutannya. Dipandanginya Baekhyun dengan cermat.

"Ma...ma...maafkan aku, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol seolah tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapati wanita menangis setelah mendapati ciuman darinya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab

"Baek?" Ada rasa penyesalan yang tampak dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga! Atau aku teriak dan semua orang akab datang kesini untuk menghajarmu, Chanyeol!" Kata Baekhyun tegas.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tak juga membantah. Dengan cepat meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringkuk di sudut ruangan kecil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kaki. Air matanya masih menetes. Disentuhnya bibirnya yang beberapa menit lalu diciim paksa oleh salah satu lelaki yang sangat dia benci.

"Aku akan menghancurkan mu, Park Chanyeol." Desis Baekhyun di sela-sela tangisnya sambil meninju-ninju lantai yang tidak bersalah.

Park Chan Yeol. Putra tunggal dari Park Yun Ho yang telah menghancurkan keluarga Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua peristiwa yang keluarga Baekhyun alami. Namun karena ia adalah putra dari Park YunHo, dia tetap harus merasakan pembalasan atas rasa sakit yang hingga kini dirasakan oleh Baekhyun.

.

C

B

.

"Ada apa denganmu? Seharian ini kau terus-menerus uring-uringan." Ucap Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya.

"Aku bisa gila, Sehun!"

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu sefrustasi ini. Ada apa?" Memikirkan perempuan mungil itu lagi?" Tebak Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol berhenti dari langkahnya.

"Dia membuat ku gila!"

"Wow? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Dan Chanyeol pun menceritakan perihal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun yang tidak diketahui oleh Sehun.

"Gila! Kau sudah gila, kawan! Kalau kau terobsesi dengannya,kau harus menggunakan cara-cara yang wajar. Kelakuanmu sudah pasti menakutinya."

"Aku tidak tergobsesi dengannya! Koreksi kalimatmu itu!" Ucap Chanyeol gusar.

"Kau memang terlalu egois utntuk mengakuinya. Mungkin karena dia menolakmu makanya kau kesal. Kau kan tidak tebiasa dengan penolakan. Benar kan?" Tebak Sehun dengan senyum usilnya.

"Argh! Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga, Sehun! Kau tidak membuat suasana hatiku membaik!" Bentak Chanyeol dengan mata melotot tajam kearah Sehun.

" _As your wish, sir_!" Ucap Sehun santai diiringi seyuman manisnya meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Chanyeol kembali merenung. Bagaimana bisa dia merasa bersalah setelah mencium paksabibir Baekhyun? Lagian kenapa Baekhyun harus menangis hanya karena sebuah ciuman? Ahh! Chanyeol bisa pusing dibuatnya.

.

C

B

.

Baekhyun memandangi layar ponselnya. Nomor telepon penebit milik Chanyeol tengah menghubungi nya. Senyum sinis tersungging di di wajah Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun sudah mendugga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Yeoboseyeo?" Jawab Baekhyun datar.

 _"Yeoboseyeo...hmmm Baekhyun ini aku Kyungsoo"_

"Ya, aku tahu. Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

 _"Boleh kita bicara sebentar?"_

"Silahkan!"

 _"Begini, ternadi kesalahan penerbitan. Seharusnya kita masih bisa bekerja sama. Jadi bos memintamu untuk datang ke kantor. Dia ingin meminta maaf padamu, Baekhyun"_

Baekhyun tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak akan dilihat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Oke, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih atas maksud baikmu dan penerbitan. Tetapi kukatakan kalau aku menolak permintaan maaf bosmu itu."

 _"Tapi Baek.."_

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan mu Kyungsoo..."

 _"Baek...!"_

"Aku tidak suka dengan bosmu itu, Kyungsoo. Semoga kau mengerti. Selamat siang."

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon. "Mari kita mulai, Chanyeol. Kau akan merangkak memohon padaku. Akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut. Seutuhnya! Dan pada saat itu kau akan kuhancurkan. Seperti ayahmu yang menghancurkan keluargaku." Ucap Baekhyun

Beberapa tahun lalu, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berniat untuk dendam pada siapa pun. Dia orang yang sangat baik. Namun kejadian naas itu membuatnya berubah. Menyimpan dendam teramat sangat pada orang yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini.

.

C

B

.

TBC

IG : bomipark_6104

.

.

P.s : telat ya...maafAku kan ku tak pernah apdet...

BIG THANKS :

Rizkaa / elioszanqueen / Asayakano / AdisKMH / rly / devrina / sebeyeolxo /

azurradeva / ByunJaehyunee

Fav and Follow

Don't forget review again...

=BOMIPARK6104=


End file.
